


Du jour né de la nuit

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Training
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Certains vivent moins bien leur handicap quand d'autres l'assument sans autre difficulté. Mais peut-être leur manque-t-il la clairvoyance nécessaire? Heureusement, les amis sont là lorsque c'est nécessaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Du jour né de la nuit

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : du jour né de la nuit  
> Communauté LJ / Thème: 31_jours / 8 avril - Essai + dans le noir  
> Personnages: Hyoga, Shiryu  
> Rating: G  
> Nombre de mots: 1370  
> Notes: Se déroule entre Poséidon et Hadès.  
> Disclaimer: A Masami Kurumada

 

Son monde est devenu dichotomie. A droite, la clarté immaculée de la banquise, à gauche la noirceur profonde de sa faute. Entre les deux… La nausée. Celle de la perte de ses repères, celle de ce vertige permanent qui manque à chaque pas de le jeter à terre, à cause d’une distance mal évaluée, d’un obstacle qu’il n’a pas su juger. Sa frustration augmente au fil de ses erreurs : il a un cosmos, par tous les dieux ! Alors pourquoi ne parvient-il pas à compenser la perte de la moitié de son acuité visuelle ? Shiryu y parvient pourtant, lui, se fait-il comme réflexion empreinte d’amertume. D’ailleurs, la voix du Dragon, paisible, lui parvient depuis son côté enténébré : 

« Recommence. » 

La haute silhouette du Chinois se matérialise de nouveau, pile à la limite. Il vient de se replacer en face de lui, à distance raisonnable, ni trop loin pour ne pas générer d’efforts inutiles, ni trop près pour obliger le Cygne à faire mouvement dans sa direction. Hyoga n’a rien demandé à personne ; le Dragon l’a rejoint en Sibérie de sa propre initiative. A-t-il appréhendé, avant même le principal intéressé, les affres dans lesquels le russe allait se débattre ? Lui qui, du jour au lendemain, a été plongé dans une éternelle obscurité est bien placé pour ressentir les doutes du Cygne. Il n’a d’autres buts que de l’aider, Hyoga le sait bien. Aussi, repoussant l’aiguillon de la colère, il se remet en position, de nouveau prêt à s’élancer en direction de son compagnon d’armes. 

Mais une fois encore, il le rate. Déséquilibré par son propre élan, il va mordre la neige quelques mètres plus loin, pour se rendre compte que le Dragon ne s’est déplacé que d’un malheureux mètre. 

« Ça suffit ! » Le poing du Russe, agenouillé, s’abat violemment sur le sol, fissurant la glace sous la poudreuse balayée par les vents. « C’est inutile, tu ne comprends donc pas ?

— Allons, allons… Cela ne fait que trois jours. Tu es trop impatient, Hyoga. » Ce dernier, relevant la tête, avise la main tendue dans sa direction, bien au chaud dans une moufle épaisse. « Relève-toi. » 

Combien de fois Shiryu a-t-il fait ce geste depuis son arrivée ? Trop souvent, indubitablement. Faisant mine de l’ignorer, le Cygne se redresse sans prendre la peine de se débarrasser de la neige qui recouvre son corps.

« Je n’y arriverai pas. » Murmure-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour quiconque, mais il regrette aussi sec ces paroles lorsque son œil unique est accroché par le regard laiteux du Chinois. Ce dernier le fixe, ou plus exactement, fixe l’espace libre tout à côté de lui. Shiryu l’entend, le localise, le ressent, mais… _Il ne me voit pas._ Hyoga se rembrunit, sous l’effet cuisant de la honte cette fois. Il se lamente, lui, alors qu’il lui demeure un œil valide. Le monde lui est encore accessible, quand bien même une moitié entière lui a été dérobée. Une moitié qu’il s’est dérobé lui-même qui plus est. Même si ce n’est pas pour les mêmes raisons que Shiryu. A cette idée, il grimace, alors même que les souvenirs de leurs derniers combats affluent dans ses pensées. Tout comme lui, le Dragon a atteint le septième sens. Tout comme lui, il est allé au bout de lui-même pour vaincre ses adversaires. Tout comme lui, il a tutoyé les frontières de l’Hadès et en est revenu. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi se fait-il l’effet d’un oisillon tout juste sorti du nid, sans force, ni volonté ? Pourquoi n’est-il pas capable d’être digne du chevalier qu’il est censé être, et de ce camarade qui lui accorde de son temps ? _Pourquoi ?_

Une main, cette fois dépourvue de son gant, se pose sur son avant-bras. Chaude et apaisante, elle l’enserre avec une force tranquille. Ce simple geste est dépourvu du doute qui assaille inlassablement le Cygne. Cette sérénité est-elle donc la clé ? 

« Il n’existe pas de solution toute faite, Hyoga. » Dit doucement le Chinois. En dépit du blizzard qui hurle autour d’eux, le Russe a l’impression de percevoir les mots de son ami avec une étrange acuité, comme s’ils provenaient de son propre esprit. « Tes réponses résident dans ton être, dans tout ce qui fait que tu es _toi_. Et comme je suis _moi_ , je ne peux pas t’aider. Pas pour ça, en tout cas. » Et le Dragon d’esquisser un sourire amical, avant de lâcher le bras de son alter ego. 

Si Hyoga n’a pas fait montre d’un fol enthousiasme lors de la survenue de Shiryu dans son refuge glacé, il se surprend tout à coup à redouter son départ. C’est une peur irraisonnée, il en a bien conscience, le Dragon est toujours là, il ne fait pas mine de s’éloigner, mais la brutale disparition de la chaleur sur sa peau fait soudain écho à ce qui ne cesse de lui échapper depuis des semaines. Et c’est sans même s’en rendre compte qu’il emboîte le pas à son camarade, en direction de l’isba.

 

* * *

 

 

Sur la banquise, l’immobilisme n’est qu’apparence. L’étranger se lasse vite de ces paysages immuables, de ces lignes d’horizon désespérément plates à peine heurtées de ci de là par le sommet timide d’un iceberg, ou par une congère un peu plus haute que les autres. Hyoga, lui, a mis longtemps avant de comprendre que cet univers si particulier vivait une existence qui lui était propre. A vrai dire, il pensait l’avoir compris. Et a fait ainsi preuve d’une incroyable arrogance. 

« Tu es prêt ? » 

Comme chaque matin, Shiryu lui pose la même question avant de se poster à ses côtés, au bas des marches en pierre de l’isba, et de contempler le paysage. Combien de temps ? Deux semaines ? Trois ? L’un et l’autre ont cessé de compter, Hyoga le premier lorsqu’il a compris que son ami ne le laisserait pas tomber. Qu’il lui donnerait le temps. Un temps qui est venu. 

« Comme jamais ! » 

Si Shiryu est surpris par cette soudaine marque d’enthousiasme, si peu coutumière du Cygne, il n’en fait pas montre et le suit jusqu’à l’espace dégagé, une centaine de mètres plus loin. Les habitudes sont prises ; Hyoga se ramasse sur lui-même, le Dragon s’immobilise dans sa ligne de mire. La rapidité et l’adresse font le reste. 

Un corps tombe lourdement dans la neige. Stupéfait, le Chinois secoue la tête, une fois, deux fois, plus pour se remettre les idées en place que pour éprouver sa clavicule douloureuse. C’est à peine s’il a senti le Russe lui fondre dessus pour le renverser d’un coup de pied bien ajusté derrière les genoux. Il pourrait se vexer d’avoir été si facilement renversé ; Hyoga pourrait se rengorger de cette réussite inespérée. Mais l’un et l’autre savent bien de quoi il retourne.

Cette fois, c’est le Cygne qui aide le Dragon à se relever. Ce dernier s’époussette, avec un succès somme toute mitigé, et se tourne vers son compagnon dont il perçoit le calme du cosmos, tout à côté de lui :

« Aurais-tu retrouvé ton chemin ? Demande-t-il, plus par acquis de conscience que par réelle curiosité.

— L’obscurité est toujours là… Mais elle ne m’aveugle plus. »

Shiryu ne peut pas voir le Russe, mais il devine son visage qu’il connaît si bien. Il n’a aucune peine à déceler la paix qui, enfin, est descendue sur ses traits, comme elle imprègne à présent son aura. 

« Tu avais raison : mon erreur a été de la refuser, alors qu’elle fait partie de moi. Même si je l’ai su dès la fin de notre combat, je me rends véritablement compte, aujourd’hui, à quel point mon maître avait à la fois tort et raison. Les sentiments ne sont pas une mauvaise chose en soi ; mais c’est la culpabilité qui nous rend faibles.

— Tu ne la ressens donc plus ? »

La circonspection dans la question du Chinois arrache un sourire à Hyoga, tandis qu’il s’emplit le regard de la pureté blanche qui les environne et les poumons de cet air glacé qu’il trouve soudain brûlant de vie : 

« Si. Et c’est elle qui sera ma lumière. »

 

 


End file.
